


Celine is Aromantic

by fleecal



Series: The Doomed Family [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: I headcanon Celine is Aromantic. This is the story I wrote based on that idea. That's it.





	Celine is Aromantic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend for this to become a story. It just kinda happened. Oops.

All her life she was told she’d grow up, fall in love with a man, get married and have a baby. That’s what women did in the early 20th century. But that idea never really interested her. But she also didn’t think there was anything other than what was laid out for her. She assumed when she got older she’d feel something. Sure, she loved the people close to her. She loved her parents. She loved her brother. She loved her friends. But she didn’t feel romantic love for anyone.

When she was in her teens, her friend Mark, whom she’d known all her life, expressed romantic interest in her. She didn’t feel the same way or maybe she figured the platonic love she felt for him was romantic love but decided to go out with him in hopes that it would trigger something. And she stayed with Mark. Because she thought she should. Because girls are supposed to fall in love with boys and get married. She was supposed to feel more than just platonic love. And if she didn’t, who else would love a broken thing like her? That’s why she said yes when Mark asked for her hand.

She has the affair with William, not because she was romantically attracted to him, but because he didn’t ask for that. He didn’t ask her to love him any more than she already did. Didn’t ask for her to love him in a way she didn’t already. The affair was purely physical. Friends with benefits type deal.

Year and years, decades and decades later,

Darkiplier discovers the term aromantic. And something inside of them is so relieved. She’s not broken. She’s not alone. She’s just aromantic. And that’s okay. :)

~~Also, Damien is hella bi.~~


End file.
